Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened
|-|Awakened= |-|Temporal= |-|Awakened (Reincarnation)= |-|Temporal (Reincarnation)= Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened is the final boss of Psychic Shock and is also the final form of Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened. Story After Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons defeated Final Storm Double Cross NEX, The Miracle Awakened, Diabolos Zeta reveals he was using the cooperation of the Light Civilization all along and uses the Light Civilization's power to free himself from sealing. After he was unsealed, he absorbs the power of the 5 civilizations and exalts himself as the temporal ruler of the world; Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler. The existence of Diabolos was so powerful and sinister, that all of the civilizations bickered and the Reapers, who formerly helped beat the Origins, surrendered without much of a fight. However, others do not bicker; The WFN alliance and the remaining Light and Darkness creatures who did not serve Zeta decided to send out 5 warriors to defeat him. The 5 warriors were , , Ganveet, GENJI and , who were respectively served by Tulk, Ribbity, DarkStrike, Aini and Princess Cub. The 5 warriors then reached Zeta, and after a difficult fight, defeated him. However, Zeta reveals that this is his temporal form and he then awakens into Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. This being was so sinister, that all creatures could only stand awestruck before it. The Awakened Zeta then destroys Five Star, Hogan, Ganveet, and Kankuro and heavily cripples GENJI with his devastating powers. However, GENJI did not give up, as an last ditch attempt, GENJI and Storm Double Cross fused and became the strongest Psychic Creature; Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened. Now Last Storm and DDZ gather for the concluding battle. Despite Last Storm's strength, Diabolos Zeta was just as powerful and gave him a really hard time. However, after 3 days and 3 nights of battle which would make even the Fiona Woods awestruck, DDZ was defeated, and the world seemingly returned to peace. However, the true masterminds of the events, the Alien Royal Family, were far from done and they deployed their Aliens from Pandora Space into the creature world. Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened In the flavor text of 's Zagaan, Knight of Darkness, a mysterious character named "Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened" appeared and expressed his disgust for Zagaan's mediocrity. The character would be forgotten...until the appearance of Dragon Saga. In , which is Kojiro's superdeck, This seemingly mysterious character was one of the 2 Victory slots in the deck. Its background story role was not explained, but it may had been led Darkness soldiers in the "Duel Masters" survival competition for Deathshiraz. This indicates the events of Dragon Saga may had been happened in the 10000 years between Episode 2 and Episode 3. Powers In his temporal side, Diabolos Zeta has absurdly heavy armor and was immune to creature attacks. When GENJI tried to pierce his armor, his armor was too strong and thus can't be pierced. In his Awakened form, Devil Diabolos Zeta was capable of destroying any creature with his attacks and while he had less armor, he is still extremely tough and can stand huge amounts of attacks even by Last Storm Double Cross. Card Explanation Original Form The card was among one of the strongest Psychic Creatures in duel masters history, but due to increasing power creep it was seen winning less right now. Its Temporal form costs 10 and had 5 civilizations, and thus can be sent out from a wide variety of cost 7 Hyperspatial Spells. It is just a guard creature and thus cannot attack, but it had the ability to be not choosable by creature effects, which means that one of the most prominent banes for blockers, GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon fails to remove it. One of the most powerful hyperspatial spells, , had great synergy with Diabolos Zeta; It would remove the spell that would be used to remove Diabolos Zeta and allow it to awaken and lead it's owner to victory. Due to this, Diabolos Zeta and Hyperspatial Vice Hole were placed into a duo hall of fame. Later on in order to prevent its darkness counterpart from getting around the duo ban, Vice Hole was completely banned. Now, would be the best hyperspatial spell to send Diabolos Zeta out. The awakening requirement is that it would require its owner to shuffle 3 of his cards from the battle zone or mana zone into his deck. This is deceptively easy as the player can sacrifice a total of cards and thus the sacrifices won't be too crippling. The player can also remove seals with the Awakening requirement as those are cards in the battle zone too, allowing Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ to awaken easily. When it awakens, it is insane and can basically win games all by itself. It's ability is that when it attacks, it destroys a Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature creature in one go. While rarely does a player have creatures of all 5 civilizations in the battle zone, it can act as a fixed removal even for opposing Mono-civilization decks. Should the opponent end up using Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind, whole opposing forces can end up being removed. Of course the removal is forced so if Red ABYTHEN Kaiser is in the opponent's battle zone, the tables may reverse. And it also had Release, so if it would be removed, its owner could just shuffle some cards from his mana zone or battle zone into his deck and it will be back to wreck havoc just as lively as ever. And ironically, it can be used as Evolution bait for Storm Genji Double Cross as it alone fulfills the total 20 cost to evolve Storm Genji with. While it is declining in number due to the accelerating metagame pace, it will continue to wreck the unexpected with its extreme stature. Additional Notes While it has Evil Soul, it rarely matters and can be ignored as nobody uses Soul Decks. Reincarnated variant It also had a reincarnated variant called Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon/'Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened'. as well, which is a minor change version. Also it is Victory Rare unlike the original DDZ, but it won't be suprising if the original DDZ is a Victory Rare. It's differences include: *Demon Command Dragon, NOT World Command, so it does get Dragon and Demon Command support *Mono Darkness, so it does fit better in the mono-darkness strategies *Awaken effect put cards into the graveyard instead of mana zone, enhancing the graveyard strategies of mono-darkness Therefore, it is basically a DDZ built for mono-darkness and is just as threatening. It does have better synergy with too. However, multicolored hyperspatial decks may still prefer the original DDZ more, so decks can choose the variant they want to pack in their deck. Anime In Cross Shock, Devil Diabolos Zeta was the true final boss of the anime series after Shobu defeated Zakira in the world tournament. His extreme power can cause all the cards to go blank and annihilate all existence in the human and creature world. Shobu later defeats him, but it was turned out that he had the same ideals as Shobu and Shobu befriended him. In VS, Devil Diabolos Double Zeta was used by Kojiro against Katta and defeated Katta easily. Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Antagonists Category:World Command Category:Command Category:Demon Command Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Final Bosses Category:Psychic Creature Category:Characters